Thunderous Morning
by maxsgirl452
Summary: Alex and Marissa wake up in bed together in the Morning of Rainy Day Women. malex, FEMSLASH! If that isn't your cup of tea, don't bother reading! But if you're like me, you'll say viva ff!
1. Chapter 1: And All I Could Do Was Smile

Chapter 1:

I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright flash of lightning. I could hear the rain droops hit the glass pain and thunder in the distance. I felt a weight on me. I looked down to see my lover, her head on my chest, arm draped over my naked stomach. She was in the same position from when we fell asleep last night. Our first night together.

I ran my fingers through her golden brown hair. Marissa stirred and looked up at me. Her blue eyes sparkled and smiled.

"Hey," she said and crawled up to plant her lips on mine. The kiss she gave me was like the hundreds of kisses we had shared the night before, so full of passion and love.

"Mmm, well 'good morning' to you too 'Riss," I said.

Marissa smiled at the nick name I used. "I love it when you call me that. It's way better than 'Coop'." She kissed me again with a little more tongue.

"Well if I'm gunna get this reaction every time I'll start saying it more, 'Riss." I was barely finished speaking when she pulled my face up to hers and smashed our lips together. We kissed feverishly. Our tongues mingled and soon we both pulled away to catch our breath.

"Thank you for last night," Marissa said breathlessly.

"No, thank you Marissa. You were amazing."

"I couldn't have been. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Well you sure fooled me babe." I ran my hand through her gorgeous brown hair. It was oily from last nights 'exercise', but I couldn't care less.

"Oh, Alex, don't touch my hair… it's all greasy and gross."

"Riss, I don't give a fuck. You are so, so much more beautiful right now than you were last night. God, you're more beautiful than I've ever seen you before." Marissa blushed at my comments. I ran my hand down over her warm pink cheeks. Her sea blue eyes began to well up with tears. A stray tear rolled down her cheek. I caught it with my thumb and wiped it away. "Sweetie, no, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

"No…" she sobbed, "Tears of joy. I just, I don't think I've ever felt… like this."

"Like what?" I asked as I wiped another tear off of her cheek.

"Just… in love."

"You've been in love before, haven't you? What about Luke and Ryan?"

"When I was with Luke, it was comfortable, familiar. I did love Luke, but it was childish, an immature kind of love. With Ryan it was new, and way too intense. It was just lust. But with you, it's amazing. I'm so head-over-heals in love with you Alex."

"I love you too Riss. Way more than any guy or girl I've ever been with."

"What about Jodie?"

"Yes, I loved Jodie. But she caused me so much more pain than she did pleasure. It just wasn't worth getting my heart broken again."

Marissa smiled to herself and laid her head back down on my chest. I continued to run my fingers through her hair. We laid there for what seemed like forever, me holding Marissa, Marissa guiding her hand down my naked body… what was she doing?

I moaned as her fingers ran through my pubic hair. I was already so wet just by holding her in my arms. I could feel myself getting even wetter as Marissa ran her finger around my clit. I began to buck in rhythm with her finger.

"You like that baby?" Marissa asked.

I moaned in agreement. "Oh god… please…"

"Please what?" she teased.

"Please… please… fuck… fuck… fuck me."

Jodie never liked it when I told her to "fuck" me, but Marissa seemed to love it. She happily complied with my request and stuck two fingers into my already so wet core. I leaned my head back and moaned again.

We were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. Marissa and I froze but no one came in. We heard Julie's muffled voice behind the door. "Marissa? I think you should start to wake up, honey. I know it's a Saturday but you should get up soon. Take a shower, please. Then come downstairs for breakfast." We were totally silent and we could hear Julie pad down the hallway. Marissa and I both let out a deep sigh of relief.

"That was close," Marissa said as she pulled her two fingers out of me. I moaned at the loss. "We can't Alex. That was way too close, and this room doesn't have locks on it."

I nodded and gave her my irresistible "puppy dog" eyes and pout.

"Alex… no… baby…" I kept it up and finally broke her. "I do know one room with a lock on it," Marissa said as she smiled seductively at me. She pushed off of me and got off the bed. My jaw dropped as I saw her naked body in the light of the flashes of lightning. My mouth watered as I caught the smell of her pussy on me. Marissa turned around and faced me, wearing nothing but a smile.

"What do you think?"

All I could do was smile.


	2. Chapter 2: And All She Did Was Smile

Chapter 2: And All She Did Was Smile

I stood there, naked in front of the one person I'd never thought I'd be standing naked in front of. And then she smiled... I burn, I pine, I perish...

She stood from the bed as lightning struck outside, and I took in her body, also naked. I never thought I'd like it, a girl—no woman's body. But here I am, and here she is. And the world melted away.

I took her hand and pulled her to me. I pressed our bodies together. Our breasts touched and nipples hardened instantly.

"What about your mom?" Alex whispered in my ear.

"Fuck her. I just want you," I whispered back. I pulled away from her. A moan of disapproval escaped her luscious lips.

"Follow me," I whispered, barely audible over the rumbles of the ever present thunder this morning as I backed slowly towards my bathroom. She followed like a good girl, that sexy half-smirk plastered on her face. She knew what she was going to get once we entered the bathroom and locked the door.

I stood back against the frame of the door and let Alex pass. I took in the curve of her luscious ass as she entered the room. I bit my lip as my eyes lingered on her shape. She turned and caught me admiring her body, and again with that smile. Will it ever go away?

I closed the door, making sure to lock it. I felt her press up against my back as I faced the door. Her hot breath delighted the back of my neck, causing the hairs to stand up. A shiver ran down my spine as her breast pressed into my back, nipples still hard. Her hands delicately touched my thighs, running their seductively slow way up the curve of my hips, to my fit stomach, up to my breasts.

I braced myself against the door as she began massaging my breasts. My breath hitched in my throat and I think my heart skipped a beat or two. God this was torture...

"Alex..." I begged, "Please..."

"Please what 'Riss?" she asked, biting my earlobe.

"I can't..." I breathed as she began planting kisses on my neck. "I need... I need..."

"What do you need baby?" she whispered into my skin.

"You."

She finally complied, turning me around and mashing our lips together in a powerful kiss. My knees gave in and I held on to her for support. She held me back with one arm, reaching over to the tub with the other. I heard the water begin pouring from the showerhead, steam instantly making things sticky between us.

Once she got the temperature right, she guided us into the shower, never breaking contact with my lips. Wet hands clawed and grabbed at each other as we fought for control under the warm spray. I wanted to make her come first, and I'm sure she had the same idea. Finally, we both silently agreed to come at the same time.

We began our work, fingers pressing into each others cores. I pushed into her, she pulled out of me. Our tongues picked up the same rhythm in our kiss. It didn't take either of us long to go over the edge. Alex started, clenching around my fingers. I could feel her try to hold it back until I caught up, but then I began to tighten around her and she let go. We came.

I pulled my face back as I shook from the orgasm and opened my eyes. Alex opened hers and I saw, for the first time, someone orgasm. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. God, if those Christian bigots could see the purity and love I saw in those eyes for that moment, they could never argue that what we have between us is anything close to sinful.

Our breathing was ragged as we stood there, holding each other, pressing against the white tiled wall for support. She looked at me, with those eyes... oh God those eyes... and all she did was smile.


	3. Chapter 3: And Then I Was At Peace

Chapter 3: And Then I Was At Peace

I caught my breath after the mind blowing orgasm. "'Riss," I breathed, "Are you sure you've never been with a girl before?"

Marissa smiled at me. "Positive. Why?"

"That was... incredible. By far best orgasm I've ever had!"

"Couldn't have been."

"It was. 'Riss, it totally was." I kissed her to show her I was telling the truth.

She moaned into my mouth and then whispered against my lips, "I guess it was." She pushed back and looked me in the eye. "What can I say, I'm just that good."

I laughed as she got out of the tub. "Where are you going?"

Marissa opened the cabinet across from the tub and grabbed something from it. She turned and smiled, "Getting bath salts."

"Mmm, a bath. I haven't taken a bath in a long time."

Marissa smiled and winked at me. She turned off the shower and started running the bath. I slid down and sat in the bottom of the tub. Marissa sprinkled the salts in the water. The sweet vanilla scent filled the room. I breathed it in deep and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the warm water around me. Marissa climbed into the bath with me. She sat between my legs and leaned back against me.

Soothing bubbles began forming from the bath salts. I breathed in deep all the scents mixing in the air, the vanilla, Marissa's shampoo, the sex; it was all there creating an intoxicating mix. Marissa leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed. I loved the cute way she sighs, like she's so at peace with herself and the world, like she could lay here in my arms forever.

I kissed her hair and leaned back against the wall, closing my eyes and enjoying the calming effects of the bath salts. "I could do this," I thought to myself. "Seriously, I could do this, this whole monogamy thing. This whole 'in love' thing." Marissa was just the icing on the cake of my life. I was finally getting comfortable with my place in the world. The Bait Shop was making record profits. My parents were finally speaking to me. And Marissa... oh Marissa... my Marissa...

"What?" I heard whisper into my ear.

Her voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Hmm?"

"You said my name, well, more like moaned it."

"I did?"

"Yeah, just a couple of seconds ago."

"I was just thinking."

"About me?"

"About everything."

"Tell me," she said, and kissed my cheek.

"I was just thinking that I could do this..." I trailed off.

"Do what?" she asked.

"This. This whole 'relationship' thing. I think I could really commit to you."

Marissa turned to look me in the eye, "Seriously?"

I nodded, "Seriously."

She smiled, oh that smile, that wonderful smile. "I'd like that." Marissa turned back and nestled into me again. She took my hands in hers and placed them on her breasts. I smirked to myself and began massaging her breasts. A soft, gratified moan escaped her lips.

"You like that 'Riss?"

She nodded and I continued. I began kissing her neck and shoulder, leaving a mark here and there. One of Marissa's hands left its place on top of mine and trailed down under the water. She moaned again, and I could tell what she was doing. I got wet instantly just knowing Marissa was fingering herself.

I took my other hand, the one Marissa's hand hadn't left, and moved it under the water to meet Marissa's other hand. I found it forcing three fingers into Marissa's core. My fingers went to work on her clit. I ran my index finger around her clit. This elicited a gasp from Marissa. I felt her heart beat quicken under the palm of the hand still working her breast. She was close.

Marissa's hips began to buck into the rhythm of our hands. It didn't take her long before she began to shake in my arms. I sucked on her earlobe and whispered in her ear as she came, "I love you Marissa."

She panted as the orgasm ripped through her body, "Ahh... Ah... Oh... Ahh... Alex... I... I... Love... I... Love... You...AHHHHH!"

She stopped shaking and relaxed back into me. My arms held her tight as she drifted asleep. My angel, asleep in my arms. The warmth of the water, and the vanilla scent in the air lulled me into a state of pure bliss.

And then I was at peace.


End file.
